Charlene "Charlie" Norris
Name: Charlene "Charlie" Norris Gender: Female Age: 17 School: Colehurst Secondary School Hobbies and Interests: Tennis, cheerleading, shopping, partying with friends, exercising Appearance: Charlene is a very attractive young woman, having a toned, athletic figure, smooth, light skin, and curves in all the right places. Her face is heart-shaped with high cheekbones that perfectly frame her full lips and button nose, She has straight blonde hair that goes slightly past her shoulders, which she ties back should she be partaking in a physical activity. Her upper back is more muscular than average, the result of an exercise regimen she partakes in. The first of her two distinct features is her heterochromia: while her left eye is an intense blue, her right eye is an equally intense green. The second, although it is a bit of a sore spot for her, is her large breasts: size 36D. She is 5 feet 8 inches tall and weighs 155 pounds. Depending on what she's doing, Charlie will either wear athletic clothes and sneakers, or fashionable clothes: jeans or a skirt depending on the weather, and a sleeveless top with a cardigan tied around her neck in case of cold weather, along with heels or some type of open toed shoes. When she was abducted, she was wearing a black hooded sweatshirt, with the sleeves cut to elbow length, worn over a green sleeveless tank top, as well as jeans and a pair of tennis shoes. Biography: Charlene Norris was, for all intents and purposes, an accident. Her mother, Janelle, was a senior in college and conceived Charlie during a drunken one-night stand two days before graduation. Janelle was never able to find out who exactly she had gotten in bed with, mostly due to the fact that she had to raise Charlene and work a job on her own. This resulted in Janelle having to hire nannies and state-approved day-care centers while she worked at Koch Industries in Wichita, Kansas as an engineer. While certainly better than taking Charlene to the office, it left Janelle unsatisfied and overworked, the result of a very rigorous and inflexible work schedule. This problem was continuous, but almost impossible to solve until Charlene was five years old, when Janelle received a job offer from Ecolab in Highland Beach, where she was able to achieve a decent work-life balance, making enough to comfortably settle in the Village Harbor subdivision. By this time, both Charlie and Janelle had moved on from the question of Charlie's biological father, as Janelle had started to see other men. While she never married any of them, she did have a couple decent relationships that were broken off amicably. Charlie, meanwhile, had no contact with or any hint of her father's identity, and so she does not miss him, as she never knew him. Charlie had a relatively uneventful early life, with the exception of sixth grade, when she took up tennis in gym class. She found the sport fun, and continued playing, slowly and steadily improving herself in the sport. When she was fifteen, Charlene finally entered high school, having fully grown out, to the amazement of the men who used to make fun of her. In addition to joining the cheerleading squad, Charlie also joined the tennis team, steadily improving her standing on the varsity team to the point where she was consistently in the top spot by junior year. This earned Charlie many friends in the process, not only because of her skill in the sport, but also because of her looks and flirty personality, getting invited to many social events. The parties that Charlene consistently attended, while doing a lot for her socially, did not help academically. While she had a decent intelligence and could have understood the concepts relatively well, all the time she spent not applying herself caused her GPA to slip dangerously low, to the point that midway through freshman year, she was given a warning by the school to raise her grades or be put on academic probation. To ensure that she would shape up, they scheduled her for mandatory tutoring sessions. Grudgingly, she went, and was able to bring her grades up to an acceptable level. Charlie physically grew and developed more quickly than most girls, especially regarding her chest, which blossomed to a much larger size than average. While this was a minor annoyance at first, she started to experience dull, continuous back pain when she was sixteen. A few visits to the doctor revealed that Charlie's large bust was the root cause, and Charlie was recommended to partake in some upper back exercises to strengthen her back and reduce the pain. The exercises have served to eliminate the problem, and Charlie continues this regimen on a regular basis. Regardless, she does hope to get reduction surgery when she is older. Earlier in her junior year, Charlie had an event that left her conflicted. One of the parties she went to involved a lot of drinking, and during the drunken stupor of that night, Charlene got in bed with a girl and had sex with her. Moreover, she remembered enjoying the experience, not only then, but still being turned on by it after. For the next couple of months, Charlie turned her attentions inward, realizing that while she was attracted to men, she was also attracted to women, and had been for a while, making her bisexual. Due to her worry about how this would affect her socially, and the fact that she has just come to this realization, Charlie has told nobody about this. Currently, Charlene enjoys being a member of the popular crowd, due to her status as tennis star, cheerleader, and all-around babe. She is gregarious with her friends, and while she occasionally makes snide comments about others, she is generally nice enough to people outside her normal sphere of influence to not be seen as a bitch. When not spending time at school or at home, she is either shopping at the mall or at a party with her friends and one of the sports teams. Due to her mother's status as a single mother, Charlene and Janelle have a strong relationship. Charlie herself aims to go to college, but she simply aims to have a good time and figure out what she wants to do with her life there. Advantages: Charlene is quite attractive, and her flirty nature could definitely come in handy if she finds the right man (or woman, if applicable). Also, being a social butterfly has given Charlene a large circle of friends in most echelons of the school and good social skills, so she can usually read a person relatively well. Her experience on the tennis team and the cheerleading squad have kept her in peak condition, and her back exercises have given her above-average upper body strength. Disadvantages: Because Charlie is popular, she could be a huge target for those that resent her for her looks and popularity, and many of the classmates she calls "friends" are only known peripherally. Her occasional snide comments might work against her, as people who believe themselves to have been burned by her may hold a grudge. Original Profile: Charlene Norris Designated Number: Female Student No. 14 --- Designated Weapon: Ingram MAC 10 Conclusion: Hmm... I don't see G14 keeping control of that weapon well at all. I doubt she'll live long. Looks don't matter when your death is required for someone else to live, and a good weapon makes her an awfully appealing target. The above biography is as written by Decoy73. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Kills: '''Preston Gray ' '''Killed By: 'Jennifer Steinman Collected Weapons: 'MAC 10, 9mm (Assigned weapon) '''Allies: 'Keira MacDonald '''Enemies: Mid-game Evaluation: Post-Game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia Threads Memories from the Past: *Party Like It's $15.99 Second Chances V1: *If Only I Could Go for a Swim ... *This Ain't No Game *One Bath, Two Bath, Red Bath, Bloodbath Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in Second Chances or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Charlene "Charlie" Norris. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:Second Chances Category:Characters Category:Second Chances Characters